Tara Chalmers (Novel Series)
Tara Chalmers is the older sister of April Chalmers and the daughter of David Chalmers. She is described as being overweight, and always wearing different colored muu-muu's. She is also described as having her mother's temper and single-mindedness. Pre-Apocalypse Chattanooga, Tennessee Before the outbreak, Tara and her family were in the Chalmers Family band, April playing the guitar, Tara playing the bass, David playing the mandolin, and Mrs. Chalmers singing high soprano before passing away five years earlier. They were a somewhat popular band even after Mrs. Chalmers' death, playing the carny circuit across the tristate area and continued to tour until the plague broke out. Post-Apocalypse Rural Georgia While in the Tennessee Bluegrass Festival, they made their way back home in the band's camper, and they made it as far as Georgia's border before it broke down. While looking for a safe zone in Druid Hills, the family found a large number of people outside the gates of a large building. After failing to get the people to follow them, the Chalmers left after finding a car that worked. While a quarter of a mile down the road, several people on motorcycles attacked the people in front of the gated building while April compared the situation to the film "Road Warrior." Watching what happened to the innocent people left a certain feeling of guilt and distrust to other survivors. Atlanta They then took an Amtrak train from Dalton to Atlanta, which was full of the undead. They traveled there at night in stolen cars searching for the refugee center before finally finding an apartment complex to make a long term base in the middle of Atlanta. After holding up in the complex for an extended period of time and clearing the floors they felt safe enough entering for supplies, Philip Blake and his group of survivors, which included his daughter Penny, his brother Brian, and his friend Nick, entered Atlanta. After Philips's group became stranded on foot after losing their car, April offered them to stay with her family in her apartment complex. After a bit of uneasiness between both parties, the two groups formed a close bond with one another which starts to form a family in Philip's mind. David Chalmers dies of a lung disease and comes back as an undead and he attacks Tara, who was grieving by his bedside. Luckily for her, Philip was able to kill her undead father. Tara held a strong grudge against Philip until their departure even though her sister, April, was more understanding of Philips's actions. One day after a scouting run, April stormed off to her room. Tara followed her to calm her down. The next morning while Philip goes to check on April, hoping he can somehow fix his relationship with her, instead of finding April, however, Philip finds Tara who pulls a gun on Philip and his group forcing them to leave, and she doesn't allow them to take anything but the extremely bare basics with no food or weapons. It is unknown what happens to the Chalmers sisters, although it can be assumed that when the winter hit, they either found a form of mobile heater for their apartment, or left all together. Tara's fate is currently unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the people Tara has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships April Chalmers Tara is April's older sister who looks after her and takes care of her. One day after a scouting run, April stormed off to her room. Tara followed her to calm her down and finds out that Philip Blake raped her. The next morning while Philip goes to check on April, hoping he can somehow fix his relationship with her he finds Tara who puts Phillip at gunpoint. She allows him and his group to leave unharmed and with simple provisions, despite Phillip's actions. David Chalmers David was Tara's father who tried to do everything possible for his family and daughters. With his sickness of lung cancer getting worse, he wasn't as able anymore to take care of them. Later, when he and his daughters made it to an apartment complex in Atlanta, he dies from his illness and turns into a zombie. He tried to attack Tara before he was killed by Philip Blake. She continues to hold a grudge against him for killing her father even though he was a zombie. Philip Blake Philip and his group find a temporary safe haven with the Chalmers family in an apartment in Atlanta. Philip and his group help the Chalmers expand into the upper levels of the apartment and get food and supplies from nearby stores. The living arrangement is perfect until Philip takes his blossoming romance with April too far. As they begin to have sex, April tells Philip to stop and that it is too soon. Philip, in the heat of the moment, is unable to stop himself. He realizes what he's done immediately after but thinks he might still be able to salvage the relationship however, Tara tells them the following morning at gunpoint to get out. Nick Parsons Nick and the Chalmers were aware of each other, but they are never seen interacting directly. Nick was sorry for Tara and April after David died, but wasn't personally affected. When Philip was kicked out of the apartment complex, Nick didn't get the choice to stay. Appearances Novel Series Chalmers, Tara Chalmers, Tara Chalmers, Tara Category:Addicts Category:Novel Characters Category:Unknown